RWBY: Mid-Dawn Of Beacon
by VorosWrites
Summary: (my OCs x RWBY) (My own ships) The world doesnt just revolve around the perspective of the four. What if there were new charecters to change the story? The dawn rose upon beacon academy as the four fearless girls stood tall againist the edge, adrenaline running through their veins. With a new army and new allies by their sides, what will change the story?
1. The Mid-Dawn Of Beacon _ Prologue

**((Editor's Note: Alright, this is my first story about my OC, Iaizal, (better known as Iz). I'm horrible at writing fan fictions so tell me how I can improve in any way. Thank you!))**

(Iz, Perspective)_

The day has begun as she stepped out of bed, fingers combing through her messy bed-hair.

'I have got to stop drinking that cocoa at night, it keeps me awake for too long."

She'd let out a long yawn before heading downstairs, glancing around at the empty kitchen and living room.

'Strange,' She thought, 'Albert should be awake by now.'

She'd take a look at the hanging clock on the wall, 11 o'clock, this was definately strange. She'd put on her black collar-vest, covering it with a black racer-jacket, quickly snatching her mouth-mask from the opposing table and snatching a sword hilt below it, making her way out of the house.

She'd glance around at the nearby trees surrounding their small and quaint house, squinting at every bush she saw.

"Bro, if this is another round of hide and seek, this isn't funny anymore!" She would frantically call out.

She'd continue down into the depths of the trees, the surrounding vines tickling her skin.

Suddenly, she heard a loud scream in the direction of her right. She'd rush over to see her brother, a grown man, running towards her, splattered in blood and tattered clothes. Albert would quickly jump towards his sister, frightened for his dear life.

"Hah, Bro, if this is about your fear of frogs.." She'd jokingly say as her brother replied,

"It's the White Fang!"

"What?!" She'd let out a startled reply,

What were the White Fang doing in such a secluded forest?

"Get back to the house, I'll take care of it.

"I'll grab my weapons and co-"

"Stay there."

"But, sis-"

"GO."

Albert would reluctantly agreed as he sprinted off, heavily damaged and wounded would hinder his strength. Iz quickly unsheathed her blade, placing the Oni Mask securely around her jaw. She'd be ignited alive as she saw the men in white approaching her, quickly begining pouring down a hell-rain of bullets upon her. She'd swiftly bounce off from tree to tree, the bullets scraping her clothes but barely making it to her skin. She continued the pattern until she made it close enough to strike. She swung her blade at them, the blood gushing out of each of the ones she cut down with precision and brutality.

She'd continue her way down to where they left their footprints when chasing her, finding a few tents set up alongside with a large carriage with seemingly their supply of food and water.

She'd smirk as she crept over to their supply, rummaging through her pocket as she pulled out a small mechanism, shaped like a spider. She'd add some power from a vial inside and attach it close to the carriage, whistling as she headed back to her home.

She'd swing open the door to see her brother preparing breakfast, her favourite hashbrowns and eggs.

"Smells divine." She'd compliment him.

"Anything **I** cook is always divine!" He'd reply.

"Sure.." She'd roll her eyes as she placed her mask and sword at the previous area, removing her jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

She'd sit down at the table as the two chatted happily away about their clothes (honestly, Iz, get that jacket of yours fixed), the latest weapons and news. The convetsation ended with a loud boom. (Literally) There was an explosion in the distance, however, the house was too far for the both of them to hear it. However, we knew who blew that up.

The day flew by as per usual, eat, sleep, train (not rave), repeat. However the next day..

There was a knock on their door. She'd open the door, a man with white hair in a dark-green suit smiling back at her.

"How can I help you, sir? Do you happen to be lost?" She replied gullibly.

The man would chuckle and shake his head, replying, "Not at all, in fact, I believe the massacre and explosion was your doing."

She'd stand rooted in silence, staring agape at the man.

"..You have no proof."

He'd laugh at the joke, quickly regaining his posture and extending a hand.

"My name is Professor Ozpin. I am quite impressed by your skills. I wish to invite you to join instunary institution, Beacon Academy. Would you agree, Miss..?"

She would hesitate for a moment as her brother appeared beside her. Albert would smile as he patted her shoulder, slowly nodding his head.

"I go by "Iz". And if I'm getting into Beacon, so is my brother."

"I'll send a recon vehicle your way in a few days with a few of my best pupils."

Ozpin would begin to trail off. Glancing over his shoulder a final time as he replied,

"You've got yourself a deal."


	2. Chapter 1, A Great Misunderstanding

Chapter 1

 _A Great Misunderstanding_

(Team RWBY's Persperctive)_

"Awh! I can't believe I lost again!" Our favourite leader groaned In frustration as the screen read, '

 **Player One, Game Over!'**

The blond girl smiled back at her Sister,

"Hey, it's your fault for challenging the master!" She'd pump a fist into the air, further rubbing it in Ruby's face.

Will you two quiet down?," The ice queen commanded ,"Me and Blake are **trying** to study!"

"Actually, I already finished studying a few days ago." The Faunus would cut in. "So can I please read my book?"

"There's nothing wrong with studying more!" Weiss would reply as she turned her head back to the textbook.

The four would stand in awkward silence for a few moments before being interrupted by a knock on the door. Ruby opened the door, allowing a familiar face in.

"It's nice to see you all as a team." Headmistress Glynda would greet them as she strided into the room. The team would greet her back as she explained why she came that day.

"The headmaster has a certain task for the four of you to do. Allow me to escort you to his office, follow me."

The four dropped all that they were doing and followed the headmistress through the halls and up the elevator to arrive at the office. The turning gears and the smalll metallic sounds of clicking made the office sound like a grandfather's clock.

"Team RWBY, how nice to see you again." Professor Ozpin would greet them with a smile.

"Now, I believe that the headmistress has told you all about the task I was going to request you do?"

"Yes, sir!" Ruby replied in a cheery voice.

"We have two new students arriving to Beacon Academy. Though this may seem strange as this is in the middle of your current school year, I assure you I have made a good choice." Ozpin would continue,

"You four are tasked to escort the students to Beacon. Since the two do not have any sort of mobile transport, you will bring along Air Pilot, Neal whom will drive the Bullhead for the pick-up."

"Sir," Blake would ask ,"Why is it you need one of the teams, specifically us, to escort them? Though you could just transport them over via the bullhead."

"An interesting question, I'll explain when you get back." Ozpin would politely reply ," Get to the boarding docks, You're going now!"

The headmistress would further guide them to the docks, the pilot greeting them by bowing, loading them onto the airship. They would quickly take off, riding the skies and it's vast white clouds. It looked like the sea from up high.

They'd finally land after a seeming eternity, landing in a remote patch of the forest. The trees around them surrounding them like the wings of a bat. The fresh smell of nature hitting their nostrils.

"Let's split up for thing one, we'll follow our team patterns, Blake and Weiss, I'll go with Yang" The team leader would devise.

"Heck yeah! Sisters together rules!" Yang would jokingly say.

Without another word, the teams would split into two, going in opposite directions.

(Team Sisters)_

"This is kinda great, just us, Sister time!" Yang would relaxingly place her arms behind her back, staring off into the forest.

"I Guess.. but we have to focus!" Ruby would respond," Oh, look! There's a guy over there! Let's ask him if he knows the students!"

Yang would grab Ruby's shoulder and tug her back, "Hold on, Ruby. We don't know what gender the new students are Nor do we know if we can trust that man." Yang would point at him. The man was wearing a dark-green combat hoodie with a bandana around his jaw. He seemingly wore and eyepatch with a dragon insignia on it. He had dark-ish grey, messy hair with loads of chains on his belt.

"Seems sketchy to me." Yang would countinue.

"Yang," Ruby would respond, "it's the forest, there aren't any cannibals around here. Excuse me, Sir!"

Ruby would pull out if her sister's grasp, walking up towards the herb-picking man.

"Oh, hello. May I help you?" The man would politely ask as he tucked away the herbs in a small pocket.

"Oh yes! We're trying to find two people! They're getting transferred to beac-" Yang would clasp her arm around Ruby's mouth, giving the stranger a nervous smile.

"Don't mind her, she blabbers a lot..."

"Actually, I know who they are." The man would reply, leaving Yang stunned and Ruby giving her the "told you so" look.

"Do you know where they are?" Yang would ask.

"I know where one of them are. But I got separated from the other."

"Oh!" Ruby would reply ," Well then, who are you Mr Stranger?"

"That's a funny name for me." The stranger would laugh underneath his bandana. "Actually, I'm-"

His words were cut off as there was a huge explosion behind the pair.

(Team Checkmate)_

"Why is it so infested here!" Weiss would have a face of disgust as she tried dusting off the many insects and leaves off her dress.

"This is how it works, Weiss. We have no choice after all.." Blake would be hanging on a branch, scouting the area.

"That's cause your a cat! Your used to it." Weiss would retaliate.

Blake would ignore her, continuing to hang on that branch until she was interrupted by a group of people in tattered screaming through the forest.

Losing her grip, she let go of the branch, dropping down and landing on something... soft?

She'd look down to see the ice queen. Startled, she quickly got off of her, pulling up the embarrassed lady to come face to face with the group of people.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Weiss would ask.

"We were camping in the woods but our supply of food and water was on fire! We tried going to a nearby house to ask for food but they started attacking us!" The man would spew out as the groups ears and tails twitched.

They were all Faunus..

Blake felt something ignite in her, she felt angry... she felt

 **Rage.** The group would turn back to see a dark figure approaching them, upon sight, they booked it and ran for their lives.

The shadow stepped into the light, revealing a person, unsure of their gender but confirmation about looks. It had messy hair but a Low ponytail. It wore a grey-racer jacket streaked with the colour of purple. A bandana with a large black "hole" in the middle covered it's left eye. Two harnessed chains flailing off it's belt, holding two Long blades in place.

The two would pull out their weapons, aiming it at the seeming enemy,

"You! What did you do to that group of people!" Blake would growl aggravatingly as it approached them.

 **It** would walk right past them, further chasing the group down by just walking, who did it think it was? Blake flung her Gambal Shroud forward, the wires sercurely tugging at it's waist as it was pulled back towards them.

Startled, it's palms hit the floor, launching her off and flinging it infront of the two.

"Watch it." The "it" would say in a distorted voice as it easily removed the wires, "What are you doing? You're stopping me from-"

"Hurting innocent Faunus." Blake would inturrupt as she continued,"What do you have againist them?!"

"W-what?" The "it" would be taken aback as it tried explaining, "No, No! I wasn't hurting innocent people! That was a group from the-"

Without hesitation, Weiss would summon a glyph behind Blake, launching her forward towards the unknown it. **It** would step aside, pulling out the sword from the hilt. It was a katana, it's blade carved with language both could not understand.

"Look, stop!" The "it" would call out, "I don't want to hurt you! You don't understand the situation!"

Weiss would refuse to listen along with Blake, the two charging at her. The "it" would quickly pull out a vial, sprinkling some grey-power onto the floor and stomped on it. It's boots lit up as small clouds of smoke emitted from it. As the two's weapon's scrapped it, the power blew up, sending it up into the air, avoiding their attacks and gaining a major height advantage.

"It" would smash down onto the ground with its blade stuck in it. Cracks all around her forming. It'd pull out the blade, black mist erupting from the cracks.

"What the- Agh!" Weiss would call out as the mist surrounded her and Blake, coiling around their wrists and restraining them as they hardened.

"Let us go, you Monster!" Blake snarled as she was held back by the.. smoke?

"Listen, that group was not made of **just** ordinary Faunus! They're apart of the-" She'd again be interrupted by a flash of yellow as it smashed againist her face, knocking her back and sending the mist looming towards it. The mist would desintigrate. Leaving it on the barren ground with the girls free.

"You two! Are you okay?" Yang would call while keeping an eye on it as they both got up with the help of Ruby.

"Don't worry, we're fine!" Blake would assure her, "that person was attacking random people!" Blake would point to it while it was getting up.

"Oh god, can people stop interrupting me?!" It would get on its feet, pulling its sword from the ground and preparing in a defensive stance. Yang would charge at it, delivering a flurry of punches from all sides of its position. It would easily block it all, though they found it strange that it decided to use is arm to increase the distance between Yang and It instead of using its blade.

It and Yang would continue its fight until It made a slip-up with Yang's power. It's blade went out of control and richocheted off of Yang's gauntlet, giving Yang an opening to strike. Yang would use her might to strike the sides of it, it'd fall back, scrapping the ground and leaving a large mark on it. The impact of the fall forced its mask to come off, it'd quickly turn around while it was attempting to recouperate, reaching for its mask.

Yang's shadow would loom over it, her foot preparing to smash onto its arm before being stopped by the man from before. He'd struggle with Yang's strength before ultimately being able to push her off. Yang would be pushed back into her team, all four of them preparing for the brawl..

"I told you they couldn't be trusted, Ruby!" Yang would complain as she reloaded her gauntlets.

"Don't blame her, we're the one who bumped into this guy." Weiss would reply, still in her fighting stance.

"Let's end this and go find the students" Blake would say. The four would begin to charge at the two.. before the headmaster appeared before them.

"Professor Ozpin!" The four would say in unison.

"Children, I sent you on one Mission and yet you almost killed your new students.." Ozpin would slightly shake his head.

The four would stand with their mouths agape, blankly staring at them.

"B-But you were attacking the innocent.." Weiss would state as Blake nodded her head.

The previous "it" would step out from behind the man, now with its mask on.

"That group was apart of The White Fang. You let they're informants escape when I was attempting to capture them!" The "it" would say.

"But, they—" Blake would retaliate before being cut off once again,

"Asked politely for food? No, they didn't. They attempted to rob my house." It would cross its arm, head tilted at them.

"Then, what... but.. you..." Yang would be utterly confused.

"We both have names, you know." The man would state, The it beside him turning to Ozpin,

"This might've been the weirdest greeting we've ever gotten.." Ozpin would chuckle at the joke as he turned around to the team.

"I suppose you've already met them first-hand. However, meet Albert and "Iz"." Ozpin would introduce.

"Who names their child "Iz"?" Yang would comment as Iz turned to face her.

"It's just a nickname. I don't disclose my actual name."

"But why-?"

"That's enough, you six, get on the bullhead, we're heading back to Beacon."


	3. Chapter 2, A Second Chance

Chapter 2

A Second Chance

The flight to Beacon was even more awkward than the fight, the four sitting and shifting uncomfortably in their seats as the other two only glanced at them, trying to get a conversation started.

"So.." Iz would start, trying to get the conversation rolling.

"I'd like to know the names of the people who almost whooped m- our butts."

"Ruby Rose!" The leader rose her hand and cheerfully said.

"..Yang." The blond woman would fold her arms and glared at them with apologetic eyes. The white-haired woman would deliever a swift shoulder to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her..

"X-Xiao Long."

Yang would clench her stomach in overexegeration as she chuckled.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss would hold out a hand to the both of them.

"So professional, as expected of a Schnee." Albert would shake her hand, while Iz would be slightly confused.

"I feel like I've heard that name before.." Iz would mumble while shaking Weiss's hand.

"The Schnee Dust company, obviously." Albert would mock.

"No, that's not it.." Iz would countinue, "So familiar though, it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Literally?"

"That was a **one time** magic trick, Albert, **ONE TIME.** "

Albert and the rest would laugh at the joke, though the other four didn't exactly understand.

"And how about the black-haired beauty, hm?" Iz would glance at Blake, her eyes glued to the outside sky, only turning when she heard Iz speak.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Blake."

"So Blake's the only person who can get away without saying her last name?" Yang would complain as she placed her palms on her knees.

"Apparently so, Blondie." Albert would reply. "Iz is probably giving her a chance cause she's-"

Iz would quickly smack an arm over his mouth, snarling at him and shaking her head.

"No. You promised" Iz would growl.

"Mmph Ffmh Mmhp hmmhep" (Well, You didn't specify) Albert would let out a muffled voice.

"Yes, I did."

The team would be chuckling at their behavior. Atleast Is managed to spark a conversation?

The conversation continued from there forth until they finally arrived at Beacon, the six people stretching their limbs after that Long ride.

"Well then, I'm sure the professor is back at his office, so I Guess we should head there.." Ruby would say awkwardly as she and the rest of her team shuffled towards the main gate.

"Uhm," Albert would ask, "you seem uncomfortable, do you have anything to say?"

There would be a silence that would fill the atmosphere as Blake would turn around.

"..I'm sorry." Blake would start. "My assumption almost caused your death. I won't rush ahead next time, just forgive me, please."

Iz would jokingly glance at Albert as she chuckled.

"We consider it as a good work-out, you almost had us too."

"Wait, almost?" Yang would cut in. "I totally kicked your butt!"

Albert would let out a nervous laugh, earning him a stomp on the foot. He'd yelp in surprise.

"Wait, So you weren't even trying?" Ruby would pout as she walked closer to Iz.

"Technically. But you're Team was very impressive. You're coordination is better than most." Iz would comment as she and Albert went ahead. "Now, where was the tour again?"

The team would skim over the places of Beacon after heading towards the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Iz, Albert." The headmaster would greet them as they entered the office.

"Good morning, sir." The two would bow in unison. Ozpin would laugh at their formality.

"Well, first and foremost, welcome to Beacon Acadamey. The team groupings are already over, as such, you'll be paired with other new students." Ozpin would continue, "We just happened to have expelled a few students a day ago, as such, you'll take their room. However, their paperwork has not been registered, as such, it will take a few weeks before the Aminus allows it. As such..

you'll be sharing a room with Team RWBY."

"What?!" The group would let out in unison. "We didn't agree to this, professor!" Yang would complain.

"The decision has already been made. And plus, I'm sure you'd like some new friends."

"That we might have almost killed." Blake cut in.

"We're still here." The two said in unison as they turned to leave, going into the elevator and going down. Before coming back up again.

"Oh yeah, we don't know where your team dorm is. Cmon, let's go." Albert would say, leaving the entire team laughing.

(Soon..)_

The team have already led the duo to their dorms, wondering how to divide the beds.

"Well, each of you could share a bed with one person." Blake would suggest.

"Wouldn't it be slightly strange?" Weiss would cut in, "We'd be sleeping in the same bed as another.. stranger."

"Who has been in the forest for the past few hours. Thanks for that by the way." Iz would jokingly yet sarcastically point out.

"Though, I agree with Blake on that one."

Ruby and Yang would both nod their heads. Glancing back at Weiss.

"Okay, let's put it to a vote." Weiss would say.

"I believe we just did."

The group would chuckle before regaining their posture.

"So.." Yang would inquire "Who goes with who?"

"Not sure who'd you guys feel comfertable with.." Iz would say as she put down her holstered katana.

"Well, sleeping in the same bed as two guys would be-" Blake would decide before being cut off,

"Wait, two guys?" Iz would tilt her head.

"Yeah..? It would be awkward if-" Yang would try to finish before being cut off again.

"No, I'm not a guy." Iz would state.

"Wait, what?!" Weiss would gasp as she stared at Iz.

"I'm a girl, woman, whatever but I'm NOT a guy."

"You don't look like a guy.." Ruby would unconsciously say as Iz tried her best to give her a smile.

"I have a tom-boyish look and my vest is padded, as such, I Guess its a little harder to identify me." Iz would say as she seemed to take off her clothes.

"No, no, no! Do that in the bathroom! There's still a boy in here!" Yang scrambled to her feet from the bed and covered Ruby's eyes.

"Relax," Iz would be slightly startled, "I'm just taking off my vest, I still have a shirt underneath.."

The whole team expect for Albert would sigh in relief as Iz pulled off her murky and dirty jacket, carefully tucking it into her hands as to not touch the floor. Now with only this black, collared shirt on, Iz would have a more feminine body. The curves were much clearer than before.

She'd dust the small leaves off her clothes as she turned to leave.

"Wait," Blake would stop her. "Where are you going?"

"Someone misses me already, huh?" Iz would chuckle. "Your school has dry-cleaning, right? I saw it on the way here."

"Oh.."

Iz would walk out of he room, leaving the gang to decide on everything. She'd stroll casually down the hallway. As she made a turn into the room, she bumped and crashed into someone. Iz would hold the back of her head in pain, quickly rubbing it in getting up.

"Sorry, man. You alright there?" Iz would extend a hand to the blond man, offering help. The man nodded his head as he supported himself up, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! It was an accident!" The man would profusely apologize.

"It's cool, man. This is the dry-cleaners, right?" Iz would inquire.

"Ah, yeah..." The man would awkwardly trail off. "So.. you don't look familiar to me, are you a transfer student?"

"New student. I go by Iz, Mr..?"

"Jaune! I'm Jaune! Nice to meet you Iz!" Jaune would shake her hand though she never extended it in the first place. Iz would awkwardly chuckle as she placed her vest into the machine, pressing the buttons and starting it. Jaune would have several other horrible conversation attempts before Iz's vest ultimately dried. They both said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions.

Iz would head back to the room, swinging the door open... and almost collapsed. The first thing that hit her nostrils were the smell of sweat. (No, you don't understand. It smelt like rotten fish which was in the middle of decaying.) Iz would let out a small cough as she placed her vest over her nose.

"What is that smell? Ugh, it's reeks.." Iz would randomly flap her palm in front of her, trying to dust away the awful smell.

"Albert tried eating tuna and vomited it out." Ruby would respond as she covered her nose.

"Why is there even tuna here?!" Iz would complain as she grabbed a towel from her bag.

"Uhm.." Yang would stall. "We have a cat..?" She'd shrug as she said.

"Yeah right.." Albert would wipe the goop from his mouth, heading to the bathroom to wash it off. Iz would put on her vest, wiping off the vomit from the floor and non-hesitantly throwing it into the rubbish bin.

"I would have never seen the day.." Iz would shake her head as Albert entered the room.

"Don't be like that, I just can't take the strong taste of tuna.." Albert inturupted. "Besides, you can't take bittergourd either."

"That's because it's actually bitter." Iz would throw an arm around Albert, pulling him into a headlock and ruffling his hair. "But you, can't even take a lemon and water." The two would laugh together.

The two would be cut off by a small "Aww" from one of the girls, specifically Yang.

"You two are such a cute couple!" Yang would cheekily say.

"A two-sided relationship." Blake would say.

Iz would let go of Albert, the two staring at the team in total silence. Until they burst out laughing. Their laughter confused Team RWBY.

"Date?! This guy? Oh hell no!" Iz would barely make out as she clutched her stomach.

"My own sister?!" Albert would follow. "Definitely not!"

The team's jaw would drop and hit the floor.

"You're siblings?!" Weiss and Ruby would inquire in unison.

"B-But, you two look so different! Iz has black hair and Albert has grey-ish hair!" Blake would be utterly confused.

"I dyed my hair." Albert would continue. "I wanted to have a little more of.. style?"

"You were a gullible and suave kid." Iz would kid as Blake cut in.

"But, your eye colours? Arent those just contacts?"

"No? These are our actual eye colors.?"

The group would be shocked beyond belief.

"What? Yang has lilac eyes, Blake has Amber eyes, which look beautiful by the way. Weiss has.. average eyes.. And Ruby, heck, she has SILVER eyes. So what's wrong with that?" Iz would shake her head.

"Can we see though?" Ruby would ask as her face inched closer to Iz's.

Iz would lift up part of her hair, revealing dark violet eyes which shined in the light.

Albert would slick back his hair with his hand, revealing bright, neon-green eyes which looked as if they glowed in the dark.

"They are definately.. Unique." Weiss would look up from the pile of textbooks.

"Thank you, Elsah." Iz would refer to the cool, fire princess from the movie, Thawed. The whole group would chuckle aside from Weiss, her face obviously pained with annoyance.

"Well, before vomit boy decided the rug was a horrible colour, what did you agree on?"

"We agreed that Albert will sleep with Weiss and you'll sleep with Blake."

"Wait what," Blake would inturrupt, "I said no, remember?"

"Too bad, the sisters aren't gonna share a bed cause we're too cool for them." Yang would state.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed as she high-fived Yang.

"Fine. Cmon, sis. We have to get the forest outta us." The siblings would walk down the hallway towards the shower room.

(After The Shower)_

Iz would pull on a black-shirt over her sports bra, letting it lose instead of tucking it into her pants.

"Alright, Beautiful, move over." Iz would slide into the bed as Blake would read her book, her cheeks turned a light pink.

"..Can you stop calling me that? It's.. distracting."

"So? Should I use other adjectives that describe you? Divine? Angel? Smokin' hot? Ooh~ Princess?" Iz would give a sly smile as she laid down on the pillow, leaving Blake to blush even further. Blake would attempt to ignore Iz, focusing on her book. The silence lasted for more than she expected... Until..

"..Ninjas of Love?" Iz would squint at the font of the book, "I didn't take you as the romantic type, princess."

Blake would be slightly annoyed by the nickname, but was happy to hear someone shared her interest.

"You've read it before?" Blake would inquire.

"Read it? You mean a few thousand times? Than yes. I'm an "avid" reader.." Iz would smile as her drowsy look on the pillow was slowly drifting her away. "I'm a suck-up for Rom-Com though."

"Really now?" Blake would start getting intrigued "What other books do you read?"

"How bout you first, princess?" Iz would ask.

"Seriously, stop that. The others are still in the room."

"Awh, alright. But I am interested though."

"Well, I really like the "Man with Two Souls"! It's a really interesting book about..".

All that was heard afterwards was a blur to Iz as she drifted off to sleep.

(Small Bonus Paragraph.)_

Blake found herself still awake though the rest were sound asleep. Unable to rest, she tossed and turned, though she was afraid of disturbing the visitor beside her. She'd stop when she felt something warm around her waist, it felt like a hand? Blake turned to find Iz tugging her closer towards her. Though she was fast asleep, she seemed to be smiling. Seemingly not wanting to wake up her happy visitor, she inched closer, the warmth surprisingly comforting. She tucked her head closer, her mind quickly drifting away to deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 3, Sparring Fiasco

Chapter 3

Sparring Fiasco

Albert's perspective)_

Albert would wake up at the crack of dawn, the usual time he awoke ingraved into his instincts. He'd rub his eyes as he got up from the bed, careful not to wake up the sleeping ice queen. Though, he'd find it strange to hear some giggling as he got up. He went to check on his sister to find Yang and Ruby huddled beside Blake's bed.

"Good morni-"

"Shhhh!" Ruby would hiss as she placed a finger over her lips. Yang would chuckle has she arched her finger, signalling Albert to come over. As Albert walked over, he could hear the faint sound of purring. Wait, purring? Albert would walk and shuffle into the middle of the two, revealing a sight to behold.

Iz's arms would be wrapped against Blake's waist, With Blake's head receptively tucked under Iz's chin. The two seemed to be cuddling. Blake would occasionally slightly arch her head up, purring at the warmth she felt. Albert would hold his laughter, covering his mouth.

"Well then, you two. Give them some privacy." Albert would pat both their shoulders. "I didn't know Blake was a faunus, by the way."

The two would jump as they heard Albert spill the secret that the team promised to keep.

"Come on, Blake's the one who gave me the tuna and now she's purring? Really? You're telling me it doesn't add up?" Albert would state as he pretended to turn and leave. "Now come on, leave the two love birds some peace."

Yang and Ruby would shrug their shoulders at each other as they walked out of their room for a morning shower. Albert would walk back to Blake's bed, careful not to wake the faunus up. He'd pinch his sister's cheek as she jolted in pain. He'd quickly cover her mouth, pointing to the "sleeping beauty" beside her and the position they were in. Iz's cheeks would quickly turn pink as she shuffled her arm out of the awkward position. She'd get out of bed and sit beside the still asleep Blake, clutching her head and shaking it in embarrassment. Albert would point at the door, signalling for her to hit the showers. Iz would nod as she left the room with her brother, leaving the kitten still in bed, fast asleep.

(Iz's Perspective)_

Iz would be in the showers, fully-disrobed (obviously.) She'd stare blankly as she turned on the hot water. 'What the hell was that?!' She thought, 'Oh God, this is gonna be so awkward..' She'd clutch her head as she blushed frantically, the hot water stinging her having no affect on her now frantic mind. She'd quickly wash her hair and step out, drying her body and steadily putting on her clothes. She'd walk back into the room as Yang and (the now awake) Blake would stare at her.

"What?" Iz would look at them.

"Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" Blake would drowsily ask.

"Ozpin ran out of uniforms in mine and Albert's size so we're wearing our usual stuff."

"How bout the mask?" Yang would ask as she pointed to the Oni Mask Iz always wore.

"Well, I suppose I should take it off.." Iz would pull off her mask and set it on the study table nearby.

"Come on, now. We're going to be late. The rest of the group can catch up with us later."

The three would walk down the hall to class. The two siblings were instructed to follow the team to whatever classes they had as they had the same classes. The siblings met up with each other at Professor Port's classroom. They both sat next to Team RWBY, though it was Abit of a tight fit.

"Alright, class, settle down" The man with the white moustache asked. "Today, we have two new students, Albert Garshou and "Iz" Persi."

Albert would give a slight wave as Iz nervously chuckled. The two attempted to pay attention during the lesson, but they fell into the line of the other students where they would just sit and read or draw.

"You never exactly told us your last names before.." Ruby would note. "But I thought you two were siblings"

Albert would be slightly surprised, "Garshou is our father's name. Iz follows her Mother Maiden's name. We don't really disclose the fact we're siblings because..." Albert would seem to trail off, before continuing in his usual tone," Reasons. Now let's get this show on the road!"

The lectures dragged on until a very.. interesting segment.

Headmistress Glynda set up a sparring test on that day, as such, the team had to Duke it out, in our teams, split up, against each other. The two teams were Part R.I.W (Ruby, Iz and Weiss) and Part B.A.Y (Blake, Albert and Yang.). The two teams stood on opposite ends of the field, weapons unsheathed and battle stance ready.

"If one person from each team is out, the battle will come to a halt, understand?" Glynda would explain as the group nodded, keeping their gaze fixed on each other.

"Begin!"

The team would charge at each other, blades and metal clashing with one another. Iz would get tackled by Yang, She'd quickly unsheathed her blade, blocking her Attack and pushing her backwards. Yang's feet would skid againist the floor as she charged again, this time, quicker. Ruby would shout something, and in a flash of white light, a glyph would appear infront of Yang, forcing her to crash and her fists would be frozen in place.

"Thanks, Ice Queen!" Iz would mock a salute as Weiss nodded, "Think you can handle Blondie here?" She'd ask as she dropped to Weiss's side.

"No problem, take care of Blake." Weiss would point her blade at Yang as she stepped towards her.

"Oh, I'll take good care of her, alright.." Iz would say as she sprinted towards Blake. Unprepared, she spammed on the trigger of her pistol configuration, barely scrapping Iz as she deflected each with key and precision. Iz would slash down at her, delivering a knee to her face as she deflects Iz's blade with her Gambal Shroud. She'd backflip onto the ground. With a flick of a wrist, a ribbon latching onto Iz's sword pulling it out of her hand.

"Kinky. How bout' you try that again?" Iz would mock as she pulled out her second blade, the tanto, from the hilt from her belt as she swiftly chased past Blake, appearing behind her. She'd pull the blade onto Blake's neck, her grip holding her arm and Gambal Shroud to Blake's foot.

"Any sudden movements and its game over, yield." Iz would mutter in her ear, sending a chill down Blake's spine.

"I-"

"Match set. Ruby Rose and Albert are out!" Glynda would announce as the woman currently held hostage and Iz were both confused.

Iz awkwardly let Blake out of her grasp, sheathing her weapon.

"Sorry bout that." Iz would apologise, "I get carried away when I'm in conbat."

"It's fine, it is a test after all.." Blake would holster her Gambal Shroud, walking over to the bench for the short break before the duos round began. Iz would cover her face, "What is up with me today.."

Iz would follow Blake over to the bench, walking over to their leader.

"Hey, Ruby.." Iz would say, "Sorry to hear that you're out on the first round.."

"It's cool, Iz!" Ruby would remain optimistic, "Your brother's blade is really cool! I wonder what material it's made of.." She'd trail off into a mumble as Iz chuckled.

"You're gonna ask about my brother's weapon but not mine? How surprising, Miss Rose." Iz would comment.

"Oh, of course I wanna see yours!" Ruby would break from her mumbling state. "That is.. if you want.."

"It's fine, I can tell you're fascinated by weapons." Iz would smile as she unsheathed her katana. The blade was finely crafted, carvings in an unknown language stained it from top to bottom. It's hilt having a cushioned grip. The hilt would also have a Long rope attached together.

"What's the rope for?" Ruby would ask curiously.

"You'll see, if I actually use it."

"Also, what's its name?"

"The name.." Iz's face would seem to darken, looking away from the team leader's glowing look. "It's called "Tranquil Mist".. It came from my Mother and Father as a present.." Iz would trail off, quickly sheathing her blade. "But you'll definitely see it in action soon.." Iz would smile as she walked over to the field, the headmistress beginning the next round.

"The same rules from before apply. Duos ready?" The duo of Weiss and Iz would nod, while Yang and Blake would smirk.

"Round start!"

Just as quickly as those words were said, the teams charged at on another, no strategies, no plans, no mercy.

Weiss would constantly summon her glyphs, blocking herself from Yang's relentless explosive bursts of attacks until she saw an opportunity to strike.

While that was happening, Iz would remain a distance from Blake, chucking the several knifes she had in her holster, the shots missing horribly. Blake, though confused, charged at Iz, with another flick of her wrist dragging Iz at a faster velocity closer to her. With a quick movement, Iz unsheathed her tanto. Their blades clashed together, dancing like a studied movement. Iz quickly switched to her less dominant hand to wield the blade, though seeming slightly silly, she gripped Blake's wrist in midst of it attempting to slash at her, the blade inches from her face. With a simple push, Blake jumped back, the distance between them getting further and further. Without a word, Iz switched her weapon and tugged her finger on the rope of her katana, the Kashira of the blade dropping out a morphing into a assault rifle. The gun resembled a QBZ-95. Parts of the blade would switch and act like the Iron sight or a Melee compactor. Iz would aim through the iron sight, barraging Blake with a torrent of 5.8x42mm bullets. The bullets would phase through the shadow clone, the real Blake now on Iz's left. Unable to switch modes, Iz continued to fire relentlessly at Blake left and right until she ran out of ammunition. Iz would spring forward, rolling onto the ground, gripping the trigger of the gun forced it to transform back into its blade. She'd turn back around to see the barren land. She had lost track of Blake. Iz would stand still in perfect silence, the only sound that filled the land was the explosions of Yang's gauntlet and the whirring Of Weiss's Rapier. The slight rustling Of grass alerted Iz immediately. She'd swiftly switch the hilt of the blade to hold it backwards, turning to deflect Blake's Attack. With a simple side-sweep, Blake would be knocked onto the ground. Iz would point the edge of her blade to Blake's neck, her blade and eyes shining in the sunlight. Iz's eyes would say it all as she glared at Blake, telling her to say the two magic words.

"I yield." Blake would say as she put her hands up into the air. Iz would chuckle and help her up to her feet.

"Good game, Iz."

"Right back at'cha." Iz would smile as she shook Blake's hand before Weiss's body flew past them. Iz's eyes would widen in shock as she turned back to Yang, gauntlets smoking and Weiss, quite damaged but supported by her glyphs.

"Enough!" The headmistress would recall the four, "Blake Belladona and Weiss Schnee are out. The final round will be between Iz Persi and Yang Xiao Long."

Yang would help Weiss back to the bench, laughing and apologising as Iz and Blake followed in trail. After Weiss was set down next to Ruby and Albert, Iz walked up to Yang, waving at her.

"That was a good match againist Weiss, you are really strong!" Iz would compliment.

"Duh, I'm Yang Xiao Long. Of course I'd be strong!" Yang would flaunt as Iz chuckled along with her.

"Well then, let's go all out. No mercy." Iz would extend her hand and Yang would reach to shake it.

"Good luck." They both announced in unison as the headmistress called them over to begin the fight.


End file.
